


Enter: The Prince of Hearts

by DescendantsFan94



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Male Friendship, Relationship(s), Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantsFan94/pseuds/DescendantsFan94
Summary: After the events of the Jewel-Bilee, Jay broke his ankle during Tourney practice and got himself, Carlos and Chad teleported to the Isle of the Lost. While there, they may of found themselves his replacement. Also this person and Chad have gotten to be close friends eventually. Will the new VK lead their school to victory?





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Author's Note: Hey, this is one of First three chapters I’ll be posting at this moment. You’ll see more of them during this week and so on. Descendants is my inspiration to do this story and I based this on a character that I came up with in my head and decided to bring it to life. My OC (Original Character) is a VK and I picked a villain that I haven't heard who has a kid yet, I even decided to combine the movie , Wicked World, and the two Isle of the Lost books in this story so you might recognize some of the characters from the books and I might add some OCs during this fanfic. Also I don't own anything from this franshise.

* * *

 

After Zevon was defeated then Ben put the staff back at the museum and the VKs finally got their birthright jewels, following Audrey's musical with Mal and Evie leading with their epic duet and CJ fled after that, the Jewel-bilee was still going on with everyone either socializing with one or another, eating snacks at the buffet table, or dance to the music. Mal was having the time of her life, especially now that she's got her jewel with the curse removed from it and Become friends with Audrey again. She watched Ally, Jane, Lonnie and Evie were dancing to "Rather Be With You", Freddie, Jay and Carlos having some food by the buffet table, and Jordan chatting with Audrey about what should her next segment on her web show be about. Ben decide to sit with Mal on the stairs of the Throne Room because he feels guilty about not spending that much time with her since he was crowned king and been busy with his duties while everyone else was preparing for the Jewel-bilee.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Ben said

Mal answered, "It sure is, now that Zevon's been sent back the Isle, and we got our jewels, it's just another perfect happy ending."

"You're right about that, still it's a shame that he's taking after his mother, I guess not every kid from your home will be willing to change, but I knew that since CJ."

"Yeah, Zevon caught us by surprise, we never saw it coming and he did use to tell me he would make his mom proud of him, but he never would have had the chance if it wasn't for me still"

Ben noticed Mal was still feeling guilty about letting Zevon escape by accident and looked straight into Mal's eyes while holding her hands, "You couldn't of known that and I understand, you didn't want to be left out, but it all worked out at the end, you got your cursed free jewel, you're not turning evil and Yzma's son's back to where he belongs, so we don't have to worry about anything else, ok beautiful?" Mal blushed and giggled, "Yes, your majesty." Then Mal leaned in for a kiss and Ben accepts her lips onto his while holding her face.

Evie was dancing with the three AK girls when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around and gasp while her mouth opens upwards. It was her boyfriend Doug in his suit from the coronation with a purple jewel shaped like a square with his hands back his back while smiling with glee. She hasn't seen him that much since a while after Ben was crowned and everyone danced that night. He was actually tutoring Chad since he didn't do so well in science class and Mr. Deley made Doug help him study for his test which was during Freddie's arrival and the Neon Lights Ball. He missed her so much but he had to help Chad or else he can't play in the next tourney game and luckily he passed with a C+ so that's out of the way and he can now be with his girlfriend and not missed the entire Jewel-bilee.

"Doug, you made it, I thought you'd never come here!" Said Evie as she hugs Doug while he does the same, and they both held each other like they don't want to let go.

"Awww!" Said Ally and Lonnie.

"They're so cute together!" Jane said excitedly.

Mal, Ben and the rest of their friends noticed this and gathered around at the adorable couple.

"Hey Doug, glad you can make it." Said Ben.

"So am I." said Doug after he and Evie let go of each other.

"We thought you never get here, you already missed the Neon Lights Ball cause of you-know-who" Jay said.

Doug explained, "Oh you know how he is when it comes to studying".

"Wouldn't I like to know." Jay said sarcastically.

Jordan asked, "Speaking of Chad, where's Daddy's little boy anyways?"

Doug looked behind him and saw him flirting with some girls near the doors.

"Over there trying to get some numbers." Doug answered. Chad was wearing the same suit he wore for the coronation while wearing a yellow octagon-shaped jewel and the gang giggled at his attempt and saw he's succeed.

"Same old Chad, the ladies man" said Ally.

"I can't believe I dated him" Audrey said disgustedly. She and Chad broke up after the coronation since she was just using him.

"Hey Chad" Ben called out to him and Chad immediately turned around, then walked towards them with a smile on his face as big as the Cheshire Cat.

Chad said, "Hey guys, guess what? I got a C+ on my test so I can play tourney again!"

Everyone cheered for him with Ben and Jay patted him on each shoulder for a job well done. Meanwhile Freddie looked confused since Doug came since she had no idea who he and Chad are.

"Um, am I the only who don't know these two?" Freddie asked

"Oh, I didn't noticed you." Doug said

"Me either, and I would know every girl hear." said Chad.

"Oh right, you guys never met." Said Evie and she turned to Freddie and explained, "This is Doug, Dopey's son, also the love of my life and Chad, Cinderella's son". She then turned to face the boys, "Guys, this is Freddie, she's new here and also she's Dr. Facilier's daughter".

"Another one?" Asked Chad, still a little concerned about having more VKs attending.

"Wow, well welcome on behalf on Auradon." Doug said as he welcomed her with his hand out.

Freddie took his hand in her own and shakes it then said, "It took a while to get used to this place."

Chad then asked, "What else happened while we weren't around"?

"A lot." Lonnie answered. "We'll tell you later".

"But now it's time to turn things up!" Said Carlos. Everyone then said "Yeah!" while having they're fists up in the air and partied all night long like it was the last night on Earth.

* * *

 

Author's Note: So, what did you guys think? Like I said earlier, it's my first time doing this and I hope I did a good job. My OC will come up soon, so be patient, enjoy my story and Have a Wicked Day


	2. Chapter 1: Tourney Practice Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:** In this chapter, I was trying to write how Tourney was played and I read about it on wikia one day about the positions and the gameplay, so I did the best I can with the info I found, I've also added two characters from the books that are on the team so you might know them.

* * *

 

**Monday Afternoon**

It was after school when Tourney practice was happening on the field, and the team were practicing for the game on Friday. Jay and Carlos were blue team while Ben and Chad were yellow team. Audrey and her cheerleaders were also on the side of the field cheering for the boys while they practice some cheers. Mal, Evie, Freddie, Lonnie, Ally and Jane were on the stands watching everyone on the Tourney field getting ready for Friday.

"Still can't believe we're sitting where that horrible Zevon character almost took over Auradon" Ally said.

"Yeah, it was a good thing we stopped him, even though some of us weren't the right size at the time." Said Jane.

Evie smiled then add, "But you guys were so cute, I almost turned you into my doll collection." Then all the girls except except Jane and Freddie laughed.

"Hey, it wasn't all that funny, you try being 4 inches tall." Freddie said while embarrassed.

Mal, after she calmed down from laughing, says, "I'm sorry, my bad but at least I was able to turn you all back to normal size".

"Yeah, thanks for that." Jane said.

Freddie all of a sudden remembers something from being trapped in Jordan's lamp and asked while smirking, "By the way, what's going on between you and Carlos, Jane"?

The rest of the girls then got interested and said "Ooh!". Jane's cheeks were turning red and said, "Nothing, what are you talking about?"

Freddie then reminded her, "You know, how he complimented on your dress while we were trapped".

"He was just being friendly, that's all."

"You sure about that?" asked Lonnie.

"It sure sounds like he's into you." Ally said while snickering.

"Guys seriously, nothing going on." Jane said with her cheeks still as red as an poison apple.

Carlos looked to his left on the stands and saw Jane then gave a little wave while he smiled at her. Jane noticed him and gave him a smile and wave.

"Awww!" The girls teased, much to Jane's embrassment.

"We're just saying hi and speaking of lamps, isn't Jordan supposed to meet us here?" Jane said trying to change the subject.

Lonnie answered, "She forgot to bring her phone on the way over here so went back to her dorm room to get it, she said was gonna film today's practice for her show."

"Must've been what Audrey and Jordan were talking about before." Mal said remembering she saw those two talked at the Jewel-bilee."

"Doug even said he and his band are gonna be preparing big for this game, saying their even rehearsing a new victory song." Evie mentioned

"Ben did say that if they win this game, then they'll be qualified for playoffs" Mal said.

"Ooh, I hope they win, this is more exciting than the Mad Hatter's tea party."said Ally

Freddie looked around to see if Jordan made it, but doesn't see her, "If Jordan wants this practice on that show of her's, she better hurry cause practice is almost half over."

"Yeah, where is she?" said Lonnie. She was about reach for her phone when Jordan sudden popped up the stand with her phone in her hand, panting while catching her breath.

"How much I missed?" She asked.

"Luckily, not much just the blue team scored a goal, after four tries, and the yellow team hadn't got nothing." Ally said

"If I knew this practice was gonna be boring, I would've gotten myself an early dinner." Freddie said.

"Yeah, I hate to admitted it, but it looks like they've been off since earlier." Mal agreed

"Well, just in case, I'm still putting my show on live so if anything exciting good happens, I'll get it all on video." Said Jordan as she turned her phone on and start recording herself, "Wassup, Auradonians? This is Jordan with the latest on Auradon Prep's Tourney team." She then switch the camera to the Tourney field, "Our teams looking sharp for the upcoming game they have on Friday, and working hard to win, here we have our king and captain Ben on the team opposite of one of his best players, Jay as they try to come up with a winning strategy against the rival school."

The ball was thrown into the Kill Zone and the Left forward on Jay's side caught the ball and started to move. The Left Forward was Aziz, the son of Aladdin and Jasmine, and he's making a break to the Kill Zone and the Dragoneer started shooting the projectiles at him. With quick thinking. Aziz was able to dodge them successfully and made across with Jay and Carlos, who was a defender and helped him blocked some of the projectiles. Chad was about to tackle Aziz but he passed the ball to Jay just in time before Chad got him. Jay now has to pass Ben and the his team, so Ben's Left Forward Herkie, the son of Hercules and Megara, tries to take the ball but Jay dodged him and passed the ball to his Right Forward and he passed it back to Jay immediately before he got tackled by Ben's Right Forward. Jay ran to Ben's Defender and leaped from their shields once they protected themselves and aimed the ball towards the goal but before he could make a goal, his foot got caught by a weed knotted together and he tripped on himself.

Jay tried to get up, and then after he rolled on his back and tried to stand, he started screaming.

"AAAHHHHH!" Jay yelled while holding his ankle.

Everyone noticed Jay's in pain and rushed to him with Jordan still recording.

"Jay!" Yellled Mal and Evie

"Are you ok?" Audrey asked concerned.

"Dude what happened?" Asked Carlos.

Jay answered, "I think I hurt my ankle, it's not that bad." But when Jay tries to get up, he felt that pain again and clenched his teeth.

Coach Jenkins told him, "Stop, you might have broken it and adding weight to it won't help, Ben, help get him to the nurse's office."

"Yessir." Ben said.

Coach Jenkins and Ben both carried Jay off the field with everyone starring at them.

Jordan then switched her camera on herself again and spoke to her phone, "This is in, one of our best players is now injured, how will this affect the game? My guess, who know, but stay tuned for my next broadcast, Jordan out."

"I can't believe this." Aziz said

"Me either" Carlos said

"About Jay's ankle or the fact that we won't have our best player on the field this Friday?" Asked Chad.

"Both." They both said

"Well at least something happened today on my show" Jordan said

"JORDAN!" The gang said

"I was just kidding, anyways we should go see how Jay's doing." Jordan said.

"She's right, Jay might needs us for support." Said Audrey.

"I'll stay here while you guys go see him and y'all can text the details" Herkie offered.

"Yeah we'll do that, come on, lets go." Aziz said, after he decided to go with the gang.

And the gang, including Aziz, took off to the nurses office.


	3. Chapter 2: When You Wish Upon a Lamp

Nearly 20 minutes past since Jay was carried to the Nurse's Office and everyone was outside the door waiting for news of their Indian athlete. Ben and Mal were on a bench near the door, Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, and Jordan were on another bench across from the couple, and Carlos, Aziz, Chad and Coach Jenkins were by the door on the other side, Freddie was pacing back and forth, Evie was seat next to Mal and Ben with Doug since she texted him what happened with Jay and came to her aid.

It been silent for a while, no said anything, eventually Freddie broke the silence.

"What is taking so long, it's been forever and we haven't heard a word".

"It's been 15 minutes." Carlos said.

"Doesn't make it any better, it's what it feels like to me."

"Yeah, plus we can't have a man down, we need every team member on the field for Friday." Chad said.

"Are you kidding me right now? How can think about the game in a time like this?" Carlos said

"Well excuse me for caring about our team's chances."

"My best friend got injured, that's who you should think about, we don't know if his ankle broken or worse".

"It better not, because Tourney's seems to be the only thing he's good at."

Carlos has his eyes wide open at the comment Chad just made, including everyone with their mouths open a little.

"What's that supposes to mean? That he's a VK and he's only good at hurting people?" Carlos asked.

"Hey, I didn't say it, you did" Chad said.

"Say something else, I dare you, Dumb Charming."

"What did you just call me?"

Coach Jenkins sense a fight about to break out and went between the boys and pushed them apart.

"ENOUGH!" Coach Jenkins yelled.

"You're teammate get checked out and you two are starting a fight? That's not what teammates are about. Like in the game, they got each other's back no matter what, they help one another out and support each other, this what you did is not an example. Now are you teammates or enemies?"

Carlos and Chad had a stare down while he was talking but they both listen and know he's right so they both calmed down and looked sympathetic with one another.

"Sorry, I just don't know how to act sometimes" Chad said.

"I'm sorry too, I'm just worried about Jay, so we good?" Carlos said as he held his hand out waiting for Chad to accept it.

"We're cool." Chad said as he took Carlos' hand and they both shaked on it.

The door to the Nurse's opens and everyone who was sitting was on their feet waiting for the news on Jay's condition.

"How is he, is he ok?" Ben asked the nurse.

She answered, "Well the good news it's not broken, but he did sprang it so he'll be in a cast and he should make a full recovery by a week and a half."

Everyone gasped at the news she shared.

"But the game's on Friday, he won't be better until after." Coach Jenkins said.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing else I can do, all you can do is wait and be patience." The nurse said.

Aziz started to text Herkie and let him know the bad news about Jay and to make sure to tell the rest of the team before heading out.

"Hey guys, I gotta go meet with Herkie to study, but let me know if you need anything." Aziz said.

"Thanks, we'll keep you posted." Jordan said.

Aziz then head out but Coach Jenkins told him to tell the team that practice is cancelled for the rest of the afternoon. Ally offered to go get some tea from Mad for Tea with Jane and Lonnie tagging along. Jordan had to posted her video from her laptop so she left to her dorm room but said she'll be back. The rest of the group went in and saw Jay for themselves. Jay was on a bed with a cast on his ankle. He looked up and saw his friend by his bed then picked up a marker.

"Is this the part where you sign my cast?" He joked while smirking.

They laugh at his joke which help lift the mood. Mal then sat by his bed making sure her friend's all right.

"How you doing, tough guy?" She asked.

"Pretty good, just downed some pills, the pain stopped and now I feel like I let the team down." Jay said starting to sulk at the disappoint he thinks he cost.

"Don't worry, nothing was your fault, we just didn't see it coming." Ben said.

"Yeah dude, no big deal but how did that happened?" Chad asked.

"Before I can make a goal, I tripped on some weeds tied together, I noticed it but it was too late, I tripped before I can get over it." Jay said.

"Next time, I'm double checking the field but you make sure you get better soon." Coach says.

"Yeah, I'll do that".

Coach Jenkins then left the group but not before telling Ben, Carlos and Chad that practice is still on for tomorrow.

"In the meantime, we'll take care of you." Evie said.

"Yeah, we here for you." Audrey said as she sat down on the other side of Jay.

"I knew you cared about me, princess." Jay flirted.

"Stop, you big flirt." Audrey said while she lightly slapped his shoulder.

Jay pretend he's hurt, making Audrey laugh at him while he laugh. Mal had that "Ooh" look on her face and looked at Freddie and Evie with that same look and giggled at each other. Carlos then helped Jay get up from the bed and Ben helped him with his crutches. They both were on Jay's sides while he tries to walk with everyone else behind them, while going up to Jay and Carlos' dorm room.

* * *

 

**Later that evening**

Jay was in his bed with Mal, Evie, Carlos, Ben, Chad, Ally, Freddie, Audrey and Jordan in the boys' room. Lonnie had homework to do, so she couldn't stay but gave Jay her best. Doug had to study for a test but gave Evie a kiss goodbye which she loved. Ally gave Jay the tea she said she got for him. It calmed him down, telling her it helps, which she's glad for. Ben, Jay, Carlos and Chad eventually changed out their uniforms and into their casual outfits.

"Anything else you need?" Carlos asked.

"I'm good, you guys don't need to do this." Jay insisted.

"But we want to because you're our friend and you need our support." Mal said.

"Besides, we don't mind." Audrey said.

"How bout we see something good on TV?" Chad suggested.

Chad got the remote and turned on the TV which is showing a cat chasing a clever mouse.

"Hahahaha, I love that one, that mouse always outsmarts the cat, hahahaha." Jordan said while laughing at the cartoon.

"Cartoon violence is way funnier than real violence any day." Jane said.

"Really, cause I always thought that real violence is funny back on the Isle." Freddie said.

"No surprise there, I remember when you use to get into fights when we were kids, and you always win." Carlos said.

"What can I say, I loved punching face back then, haha."

"Well, you ain't gonna find fights around here, we're too nice for that." Jordan said while was having an powered donut from a pack she got earlier. She didn't she but some of the powdered dust on her lamp and Dude, the school's mascot noticed that and ran to the lamp and licked it off. Jordan saw what Dude was doing and was disgusted at the sight.

"Eew, Dude stop that, that's my house!" Jordan yelled.

"Don't worry, I got it." Jay told Jordan he picked the lamp up and started to wipe the slobber off of it.

"Wait Jay, don't."

"Why are you-" Jay stopped when when realized what he had done. "Oh."

"Jay, did you just rubbed Jordan's lamp?" Chad asked.

"Oops" Jay apologized.

"Now you have 3 wishes, which you need to be careful of." Audrey said.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, cause I ain't in a wishing mood tonight."

"Well good, cause we're not in the mood for any more surprises tonight." Freddie said.

Mal looked at the time on the clock saw what time it is.

"Wow, its that the time? I better get to bed for class tomorrow." Mal said

"I'll walk you to your room, besides I've got king stuff to do in the morning."

"I'll join you, since we do share a room and I need my beauty sleep." Evie said.

Mal, Evie and Ben left the room, saying goodnight and saying get well soon to Jay. Audrey had to go too so she gave Jay a kiss on his forehead, but Jay wanted her to go for his lips then that when Audrey laughed it off and said goodnight before walking out. Shortly after, Freddie and Ally left for their rooms.

Jordan got up to leave but gives Jay one last warning before she left, "Be careful what you wish for."

"Will do" he said.

After Jordan, it was just him, Carlos, Dude and Chad who wanted to sleep over just in case Jay needs extra help. They were just watching when Carlos started up another conversation.

"So who's gonna take your place tomorrow since you're handicapped for a while?"

"Aziz maybe, or Herkie" Jay answered.

"But Herkie isn't exactly the fastest on the team." Chad said.

"And Aziz can't tackle someone bigger than him since he's kinda scrawny." Carlos said.

"What other choices do we have? It's not like we know anyone else." Jay said.

"We have to think of something fast before our game."

"If only I have my lucky bracelet."

"You have a what?" Chad asked.

Carlos answered, "He's talking about a bracelet he made years age from feathers that Iago sheds and he claims it's always lucky when he puts it on."

"That's because it is lucky and I was dumb enough to forgot it back home." Jay said with his arms crossed.

"That's a shame, we could really use some luck right now." Chad said.

"Yeah, I just wish we were back on the Isle of the Lost so I can go get it back." Jay said but then he heard what he just said, well more like "wished". Carlos and Chad heard as well and they're eyes opened in panic and turned to Jay who has the same look.

"JAY!" Carlos and Chad panicked before a big pink dust surrounded them and it disappeared along with the boys. The room was empty with the TV on and Dude sleep on Carlos' bed.

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:** And off to the Isle of the Lost they go, and I know this is somewhat familiar to an episode off of Wicked World, but I just thought that Jay and Carlos should have a turn going back with a few differences than Mal and Evie did. What's gonna happen next with the boys? Will they find trouble? Or will they're parents find them? Found out on the next chapter and Have a Wicked Day.


	4. Chapter 3: Home Freak Home

Not too long after the three boys disappeared from their room, they reappeared again with the pink dust then it vanished in thin air. Carlos and Chad were on their feet while Jay was on the ground sitting up. Carlos and Chad saw him on the ground and helped their temporarily handicapped friend. After hoisting him on their shoulders, they looked around and they are on a street in the dark surrounded by old building that look wore out. They looked on their right and saw a shop just thirty feet from them and it was too familiar to the two VKs, especially Jay, who's eyes were wide enough to be targets.

"Oh, no." Jay and Carlos said

"Where are we?" Chad asked when he's got an idea.

"Our home." Carlos answered.

Just as he thought, he was transport to the same place where all of the villains were imprisoned. The very thought of that made Chad so scared he's knees were shaking.

"No way, this is not happening, it can be!" Chad panicked.

"Calm down, Chad." Jay pleaded.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when we're on an island full of villains all because you made that stupid wish!" Chad yelled.

"Because if you don't, someone's gonna hear you and you don't want that, do you?" Jay said.

Chad then thought of what could happen if they get caught, especially by his step-grandmother, who his mom told him about. Lady Tremaine may not be the biggest threat, but she's still evil in her own way when it comes to making Cinderella's life miserable and Chad don't want to end up like that.

"Ok, fine, but what we do?" He asked the VKs.

"First, we hide." Carlos answered. "Quick, in that alley."

The boys then walked to the alley next to them and ducked in between the walls.

"Ok, No ones around, so we're good." Carlos said.

"Well not yet, at least until we get off this prison, so Jay wish us back home." Chad said.

Then that's Jay remembered why he wished to be back home, his bracelet at his house. This was his opportunity to get what he came for, even if he knew the risks so he had to convince the others to help him with his wish.

"Wait, since we're here, I might as well get my bracelet." Jay suggested.

Carlos and Cad then gave him the "You lost your mind" look since they know how dangerous it is to walk on the streets of this island.

"Are you crazy?" Chad asked.

"Chad's right, what if someone sees us? Like our parents?" Carlos said.

"Guys please, we'll be in and out I promise besides it not that far." Jay said.

"It's too dangerous, we might get caught." Chad said.

"Come on, you guys said you'll be there for me, this is what I really need." Jay said, giving his friends puppy dogs eyes, making them uneasy but eventually gave in.

"Fine, but we have to be careful going there, it is you dad's shop after all, he might be home." Carlos said.

"Not at this night today, he sometimes off to get something to eat, so we're good for 20 minutes at least." Jay mentioned.

"Ok, lets go then, the sooner we get that bracelet, the sooner we get out of here." Chad said.

Carlos and Chad carries Jay to their dads shop which is pretty close. But what they don't know is that someone was watch them and that mysterious figure just came from behind a barrel after they left and is now tailing them.

* * *

 

Jay knows about his home since he was born, so he got Carlos and Chad to carry him to the back and through the window. They had to be careful not hurt him even worst then he is, Chad went through first so he can pull Jay from the inside while Carlos push him from the outside. As soon as Jay got all the way in, Carlos went in easily. Being back here brings back memories for Jay, Jafar teaching him how to steal, telling him about getting the big score, having no bed to sleep on but a carpet. He was actually glad to be at Auradon and having a nice warm bed to sleep in.

While holding Jay and Carlos searching, Chad looked around and was amazed that Jay actually grew up in a place so small and messy. He always thought the Isle was no paradise like he predicted, way different from how he lived. He then noticed some strange looking coins on the table in the kitchen, which he thinks at least look like a kitchen.

"Are these really coins?" He asked Jay.

"It's what we use for money here, my dad spends nearly every night counting the money he got from selling stuff I stole for him, he's actually best teacher I ever had." Jay answered.

"Wow, my dad usually just gives me whatever I want without thievery, I'm on my 5th phone as we speak." Chad said, remembering what his dad telling him about being responsible next time. He then looked at where there a shelf filled with old TV sets and radios which looked like they haven't been used in years and he saw a carpet under it.

"How come there's a carpet under this shelf?" He wondered.

"That's my bedroom." He answered proudly.

Chad swears he didn't hear that right and had his eyes wide open and his mouth a little too. He couldn't believe Jay really sleeps on a carpet. Now he feels really bad about how he treated him like the whole Family Day drama that happened and that time he flipped him over at a Tourney practice during that time Madam Mim escaped from the island. He now knows what he's going through and feels like he owns him a huge apology.

"Jay, I had no idea you live like this."

"Well, when you're the son of Jafar, you can expect nothing good come out of this."

"Or being the son of Cruella De Vil." Carlos added. "And trust me, you do not want to know what it's like with her."

Just when Chad was about to say something else, he spotted something red by a table.

"Hey, I think I found something. Carlos, can you look under that table?" Chad asked.

Carlos went to the table, bend down and saw the item they've been searching for, Jay's lucky bracelet made with Iago's red shedded feathers glued to an old piece of rope that's tied in a circle. Carlos picked it and showed it to Jay immediately.

"This it?" He asked him, then Jay took it from him as soon as Carlos waved it at his face.

"Wow, after all this time, I've finally got it back, thanks bro." He praised Carlos as he pulled him into a bear hug with only one arm. Carlos almost suffocated until Jay let him go and he can breath.

Chad then says, "Great, now come on, we've got to get out of-

"ACHOO!"

All of a sudden, a sneeze was made and Chad stopped talking as soon as he heard it.

"Did one of you sneeze?" Chad asked.

"Not me." They both said.

"Then who did?" He asked frightfully, worrying they're being watched.

They all looked around and saw no one, thinking they must be hearing things.

"ACHOO!"

Now they're convinced someone's here in the shop, spying on them. Jay was not about to let this person scare him even though he only has one working leg.

"Whoever that is, show yourself!" He demanded.

"Yeah, come out or we'll make you." Carlos said.

"Sheesh, calm down already you scaredy cats I'm coming out." A voice spoke. The boys turned around to the source of the voice they heard and someone came out of the curtains from the window. Out came a boy with a light skin tone, hair as red as an apple that reaches to his upper back with spiky ends and his bangs reached to his eyelids with more on his left side and less on the right. He's also wearing a white bandana tied under his head, the front of it above his bangs, with the rest of his hair hanging out back. He sports a sleeveless dark red leather jacket with a tight black shirt with sleeves that reached under his elbows with a rose on each of them while wearing a gold bracelet with hearts around it on his left wrist. His jeans are red on one pant leg and black on the other with a gold-colored belt. Lastly, he wears dark red leather boots with gold laces.

The boys gasped when the boy came out from hiding, especially Jay and Carlos since they know him.

"And by the way, y'all don't scare me so easily." Said the boy.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asks him.

"Can someone tell me who this guy is?" Chad asked the two VKs.

"Quincy, son of the Queen of Hearts." Carlos answered.

"I think the real question is what are **_you_** doing here?" Quincy asked.

Jay and Carlos looked at at each other like they're both saying "Now what?"

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:** And Quincy finally makes an appearance, he's the new VK I had planned on being in this story. Hope you like him and the way I described him. Next chapter's gonna involve him getting to Auradon with the boys, so stay tuned, but until then, have a wicked day.


	5. Chapter 5: Off The Isle We Go

The boys stayed silent and still since Quincy revealed himself and wondered what to do in this situation. Quincy was known as "The Prankster" of The Isle. He would go around, pranking anyone who he set eyes on for the fun of it, while no one else likes being his victims. He usually gets steals stuff and plants them on someone else, sometimes he puts a pile on pebbles in people's rotten food, or puts dirt in someone's pants. But last time he pranked Jay, he told one of the trolls that Jay says that he's trolls should live in dark alleys to cover their ugliness so the troll chased Jay half way their the island.

As for Carlos, he would always measure him daily to see if he got any taller. Then he would tell everyone he would forever be as small as a dwarf. The Gaston twins would most of the time call him dwarf or shrimp because of that. Quincy would be grinning from ear to ear knowing how successful his pranks were getting. So now that Jay and Carlos are seeing him again, they're stomped on what to do next.

"Well, aren't you gonna answer or just stay frozen like Zevon did 2 days ago?" Quincy asked the boys.

Jay and Carlos looked at each other when he mentioned Zevon, because last time they saw him, Ben was dragging him by his collar in a frozen state back to the Isle.

"And also, y'all forget that I'm allergic to feathers?" Quincy asked them. He was allergic to feathers ever since he got a baby parrot from Evie's 6th birthday party. As soon as he got it, he started sneezing like crazy until his mom, The Queen of Hearts, took it away from him and gave it back to the Evil Queen.

"How were we supposed to know? We didn't even hear you following us." Jay said.

"Because I'm that good at sneaking. Now back to my first question, what are you doing back here on the Isle of the Lost?" Quincy asked again.

Chad was the first to answer, "You see, the thing is we got here by accident."

"Trust me, I can tell, so why did you come in the junk shop in the first place?"

"Oh, that's because-"

"None of your business, Quincy" Jay said, cut off Chad from saying anything else.

"You sure about that Jay? Cause I thought you might've come back here because you wanted your so called "lucky bracelet" back." Quincy said while quoting with his fingers.

"How did you know about that?"

"It's really simple, I was on my way back home when I saw this pink dust and hid in an alley, but when I saw that it was you guys I thought to myself, "It can't be them, can it?" but when you were about to hide where I'm at, I went and hide behind a barrel so you wouldn't see me. Then I overheard y'all saying something about getting your bracelet back, so I followed you and now here we are."

"You were spying on us, why?" Carlos asked.

"Well duh I was bored, stupid. There's nothing to do on this island." Quincy said.

"That didn't stop you from pranking everyone on here." Jay mentioned.

Quincy remembers his pranks and smiles while saying, "Yeah, those were fun, hahaha."

"You prank people?" Chad asked Quincy, being a little worried.

"All the time." He answered. "Hey, by the way, I've never see you before. Who exactly are you anyways?"

"I'm Chad, Cinderella's son from Auradon." Chad said.

Quincy, a little impressed, walks over to him and says, "Wow, so you're an Auradon kid? I thought I would never be able to meet one." He was about lay a finger on Chad when Jay spoke up.

"Hey cool it there, Quincy, you're making him nervous." Carlos said.

"I'm not nervous" Chad claims.

"Why are you shaking then?" Quincy asked, with a smirk on his face.

Chad has been nervous since he saw Quincy and was wondering what's gonna happen to him now that he's been caught. Even Jay can feel him being nervous since Chad was still holding him.

"Knock it off." He tells Quincy.

"What? I'm just showing hospitality to a visitor. We don't usually get those here obviously." Quincy said

"Yeah right, we don't have time for another one of your pranks, we gotta get of here."

"Already? Well that's too bad, cause I was bored ever since you and the girls went to Auradon and left me behind". Quincy wouldn't admit it aloud but it hasn't been the same ever since the first four VKs went to Auradon Prep and he's been missing them a little each day. He still does pranks but Mal, Evie , Jay and Carlos were his favorite victims and no one else tops them.

Jay notice what he was trying to say, so did Carlos. He then got his knowing grin on his face then asks, "You trying to say you miss us?"

Quincy scoffs at him then answers, "No, I just don't have anyone good to mess with."

"Come on, you know you do, why else would prank us the most? You were just trying to get our attention, I bet." Carlos said, teasing him.

"Whatever, aren't you gonna go or what?" Quincy said while rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Yeah, we got you're bracelet so let's get out of here." Chad said, ready to get off the island. But then Jay looked at Quincy and felt a little bad he and the others left him behind. Quincy didn't always pull pranks, sometimes he just with Jay and talks to him about his latest pranks and other things. Also, sometimes he bumps into Mal and they share a crusty oatmeal for breakfast. Evie and him would talk about how everyone's looks should improve while a few times he helps Carlos with his inventions.

Carlos caught on to what Jay was thinking and he knew what he's gonna ask him. Jay then asks Quincy, "If you want, you can come back with us."

Quincy stared at Jay like he lost his head, and so did Chad, "What?!" They both asked.

"I mean, don't you want a fresh start? You'll like it there, trust me." Jay pleads.

"I don't think that's a good idea, he does pranks. How are we gonna trust him not to?" Chad asked.

"Doesn't everyone deserves a second chance? We turned out alright." Carlos reminded him

"Guys, thanks but no thanks, besides I'm not sure about being good and all that junk." Quincy said.

"If you give it a chance you'll see being good isn't all bad, plus wait until you taste the food there."

"Hmm" Quincy's thinking, "Well, may-"

Suddenly, the locks on the front door we're starting unlock, making everyone silent.

"Oh no, my dad's home early," Jay whispered, "he's already started on the first lock."

"Quick, in the other room!" Carlos said. He and Chad carried Jay back the back window with Quincy following behind them. Everyone was panicking about Jafar coming in to find trespassers, including his son, in his house.

"What do we do now, he's about to come in any second." Quincy asked the boys, too nervous to think of anything.

Jay then has an idea, "I wish we were out of the junk shop." He wished and then the four of them disappeared in pink dust. The pink dust appeared in the alley they hide in and out came the four boys, who made it out safely.

"Well we're out, but we're still on the island and you're down with one wish left." Chad said.

"Jay, hurry and get us back to school before someone else sees us." Carlos said panically.

"Oh right, I wish we were back in my dorm room at Auradon Prep." Jay wished while his eyes were closed. Then all four of them disappeared in the pink dust, finally off the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

 

In Jay and Carlos' room, pink dust appeared and when it disappears, Jay, Carlos and Chad were back, much to their pleasure.

"Yes, thank Zeus, we're back" Chad exclaimed, with his fists in the air.

"That was a close one, my dad would seen us for sure, but I got my bracelet, we got off the isle, and now everything's back to normal." Jay said.

Carlos looked behind him then his eyes went wide, so he taps Jay and tells him, "Well, not everything, looks like someone hitched a ride with us."

Jay and Chad then turned around to see what Carlos was talking about, and saw Quincy, looking around, confused about his surroundings.

"What is this place, where am I?" Quincy demanded.

"Auradon." Jay told him. Quincy couldn't believe he was here, in the place where the good guys sent away the bad guys like his mother. And now no one from the isle will know he's gone, well maybe when they notice there hasn't been any pranks lately.

"Well, this is just perfect. Im stuck in goody two shoes land while away from home." Quincy said, but he remembers how he got here, because of Jay and his wishing that got him here, "Wish me back, now." Quincy tells him.

Jay then told him the bad news, "I can't, I used my last wish to get us back here."

"So I'm stuck here? That's just great, fantastic." Quincy said sarcastically. He stomps to Carlos's bed and fell face flat on it. "UUUUGH,, WHAT AM I GONNA DO?" He yells then buries his face in Carlos's pillow and screamed his lungs out while flailing his feet. Jay and Carlos rolled his eyes since their familiar with his outburst. But Chad was surprise with how he's acting, now he's kinda scared at his reactions.

"What's wrong with him? It's like he has anger issues." Chad asked his VK pals.

"He does." Jay said.

"Like mother, like son." Carlos says. Quincy would sometimes have outbursts when things don't go his way, like if his pranks goes wrong, he would yell and scream for at least a minute. One time when Harriet Hook would constantly keep poking him with her fake hook, he would take it and hit her in the face while repeatedly saying, "Why are you hooking yourself? Why are you hooking yourself? Why are you hooking yourself?" She finally got away and was calling "Daddy!" while running and crying. Captain Hook warned The Queen of Hearts if Quincy hits her again, but she tells him, "Maybe next time your stupid daughter will think twice before messing with my son, now GET OF MY PORCH!" Then she slammed the door on his face, causing him so much pain he was holding his face all the way home.

Quincy turns his body around so he's facing the ceiling after he stops screaming. Then all of a sudden, he's feeling relaxed on the bed, getting comfortable. "Woah, this bed feels niiiiice" He expressed while moaning.

"Feeling better now, red?" Jay joked.

"Wow, this bed's more comfy than my mattress back home." Quincy said.

"That's cause it's brand new, not worn out." Carlos explained since it is his bed he's laying down on.

"It's like I'm on a cloud, and it's making my back feel better since my old bed's been slept in for too long." Quincy said, remembering one time that a spring came loose under his back and has to keep pushing it in or sleep on either sides.

Chad thought since Quincy's gonna be here, he might as well make him feel welcomed. "How bout some TV?" He asked when he pointed at the TV on the wall in front of him. Quincy's eyes went wide when he saw it.

"That's a TV?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, flat screen with high def., watch this." Chad said as he turn the TV on with the remote and on the screen a roadrunner was outrunning a coyote and made it fall off the cliff.

"Hahahaha, what a dumb coyote, he actually let that long-necked ostrich made him fall into his own trap, hahahaha." Quincy was enjoying this cartoon so much, he forgot all his anger. "I think I can get use to this, and thanks for letting sleep this bed."

Carlos then got confused about what Quincy said, since he didn't actually offered his bed to him.

"That's actually my bed-

Jay and Chad gave him a look that says, "Careful what you say" and Carlos picked that up and said, "For you to sleep in, heh heh"

"Hmm, how nice of you, maybe this school isn't so bad if you be offering me a place to sleep at." Said Quincy, then he continued to watch the funny cartoon.

While he was distracted, Jay signaled Carlos and Chad to his bed for a private conversation.

"So what do we do about him?" Chad asked.

"Well, we're gonna have to tell Ben about this, then try to get him enrolled." Jay explained.

"So he's really staying here? That guy is kookier than his mother." Chad said.

"I know, but we should at least give a chance since he's already here." Jay assured him.

"Besides, I don't think he's going anywhere." Carlos said, pointing at a sleepy Quincy.

"Heh, guess you have to sleep on the floor." Jay joked, now that Carlos had to make a place to sleep on.

"Actually, my air mattress is big enough for two people, if you want." Chad offered. Wanting to spend the night with Jay and Carlos, he knew he had to be prepared cause he does not like sleeping on the floor. His dad send him an air mattress after he called for one, but not before telling to don't put a hole in it.

"Oh, thanks Chad, that'll be great." Carlos thanked him.

"Alrighty guys, time to turn in for the night, cause we got a day ahead of us." Jay said before he took his pills and then went to sleep. Carlos and Chad followed his example after they turned off the TV and went to sleep together under the cover. Out they went like a sleeping curse and snored throughout the night.

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:** Well that's some adventures they had, plus Quincy about to be a new student a Auradon Prep. Will he like the lifestyle of Auradon? Will Chad ever trust him? Find out on the next chapter. And have a wicked day.


	6. Chapter 5: First Day in a Strange Land

**The Next Morning**

Mal and Evie were getting ready for class with Mal putting on her boots while Evie was finishing her makeup.

"So what you got planned for today, E?" Mal asked.

"Well after Science Class, Doug and I are just gonna have a simple lunch date, we haven't had one in such a long time when he was tutoring Chad." Evie said. It's Ben so long since she had lunch with Doug, with him helping Chad's grades and missing everything that happened for a while. Now she can finally spend some quality time with her dwarf boyfriend.

"Yeah, you should make Chad pay for keeping him for himself, hahaha." Mal joked.

"Nah, I understand, and I would know since he tricked me into doing his homework. He needed the help." Evie said.

"I still can't believe he got you to do that so he'll go out with you and he ended up with Audrey. Then he told Mr. Deley about your Mirror. You nearly got expelled and wouldn't gotten sent back home. I would've dealt with him myself but I'm trying to be good here." Mal said angrily.

"Yeah, you can't let him ruin what you got here." Evie said.

"How can someone like him who is charming as his father but not as kind like his mother?" Mal wondered.

"He changed at the end, kinda. But let's not talk about Chad now, let's just get on with the day." Evie suggested.

"You're right, come on, lets go check on Jay before." Mal said.

"Good idea, I hope he's doing better." Evie said. When a knock on their door was heard, Mal went to see who it is. She opened the door and Ben was standing in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Morning, your majesty." Mal said while smiling.

"Same to you, beautiful." Ben flirted and leaned in for a kiss on her lips.

Evie awed at the sight of their affection with each other.

"Whatchu doing here? I thought you had something important to do." Mal asked Ben.

"My meeting got delayed this morning, so I thought I join you for breakfast and walk you to class." Ben explained.

"How sweet of you." Mal said.

"We were actually on our way to see how Jay's doing with his ankle." Evie said while grabbing her purse.

"Oh, I'll go with you." Ben said

"Sure, come on." Mal was having a good morning so far, obviously because of Ben's surprise visit, now he's going with her and Evie to the boys' dorm room. She wonders if there's any other surprises today, but what she didn't know is that she and everyone else is in for a big surprise.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Jay and Carlos' room, a water running sound was coming from their bathroom and Jay was the first person to wake up. He looked in front of him and saw Carlos is still on the air mattress with Chad, both sleeping so they couldn't be in the shower. But then that means he thought as Jay turned to Carlos' bed to find it empty and it's been made up already. Jay then remembered Quincy telling him he's a morning person and sometimes he would use that time to set up some pranks before some people woke up. For example, he would put old banana peels by Anastasia's bed and she would slip all the to her bathroom but before that Quincy would leave a banana peel in her son, Anthony's hand so he would take the blame and he would watch Anthony get yelled at when Anastasia caught the peel in his hand and made him clean Lucifer's litter box for a week.

Carlos got up next and started to sit up then whipped his eyes to make them clear. He noticed the shower's on and looked to see Chad's still asleep, Jay's up and Quincy's not in his bed anymore.

"He in there?" Carlos asked Jay.

"Yeah, he likes to get up early, remember?" Jay said.

"Oh yeah, like that thing that happened to Anthony."

"I remembered smelling kitty litter on him in class."

"I overheard his mom yelling at him that morning."

Chad got up at last when he heard the VKs chatting and sat up.

"Can't you wait five minutes before you two started talking?" He asked them while groaning.

"You have to get up anyways," Carlos said as he looked at the clock on the wall, "We've got an hour before class starts."

"Oh right, I've got math 1st period, I hate math." Chad said since he's barely passing math. He got on his feet, made his way to the bathroom and turned the doorknob but it was locked.

"Wait your turn, I'm still in here!" Quincy said in the bathroom with his head out of the shower curtains, hair dripping wet.

He turned to Jay and Carlos then asked, "How long's he's been in there?"

"Don't know, we woke up and the bed's empty." Jay answered.

"Well he needs to get out, I have to do my hair and brush my teeth."

"With Quincy it takes awhile." Carlos explained

With Chad worried about being late, he started banging on the door and says, "Hurry it up in there, will ya?" Chad demanded.

"IT WILL BE OFF WITH YOUR HEAD IF YOU DON'T STOP BANGING ON THAT DOOR!" Quincy yelled.

Chad got scared at that expression and backed away a few feet.

"I think it's best if you don't you don't tick him off." Jay warned him.

"Yeah, remember what we said about his anger issues." Carlos reminded Chad.

"I was hoping what happened last night was a dream." Chad said.

Knocking sounds we're coming from their door and the boys turned to the noises.

"Carlos, Jay, Chad, are you guys up? It's Evie, Mal and Ben." Evie said on the other side of the door.

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes as they realized that no one else knows about Quincy's arrival and started to panic a little.

"Oh boy, I was hoping to wait until later to telling them about you-know-who." Carlos said.

"Yeah, what do we do?" Chad asked.

"Calm down, we have to tell them like we said, Ben will understand he won't mind another VK." Jay told them.

"You're right, plus how bad could it be having him attend here?" Carlos asked.

"I can think of a few." Chad suggested.

"We'll teach him how to act decent at least, now go answer the door." Jay told Chad.

Chad went to the door and opened it to find Evie, Mal and Ben in front of him.

"Morning Chad." Ben greeted.

"Morning Ben" Chad said as calming as possible. "Come on in". As they enter in, Evie went straight to Jay and sat on his bed next to him.

"Hey, how you doing? You took your pills?" Evie asks him.

"Now I am." Jay told her as he reaches for his capsule and pops two pills in his mouth before he takes a sip of water.

"We just came by to check up on you and see if you need anything." Mal said. With that in mind, Jay let's out a huge exhale.

"Well, there is one thing that came to mind." Jay said while looking around.

"Ok, shoot." Mal said.

"The thing is something happened last night and it's kinda my fault." Jay said.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked.

"I might've used all of my wishes last night by accident at first."

The three guests had their eyes opened a little more and now are getting concerned about their handicapped friend.

"Jay, what happened last night?" Ben asked him. Then the door to their bathroom just opened and out came a freshly showered Quincy all dressed up in his clothes with his hair still a little wet.

"Ahhh, boy that shower felt really good, I haven't felt that clean in a long time." Quincy then turned to his right and saw the boys plus Mal, Evie and Ben who were so shocked and surprised that their mouths were wide open.

"Quincy?" The girls yelled.

"Well this is awkward." Quincy said.

* * *

 

After Jay, Carlos and Chad explained everything and Chad finally went to the bathroom, Mal, Evie and Ben try to process on what they were just told.

"So let me get this straight, you wished yourself and these two back to the isle to find your feathered bracelet at your dad's shop and Quincy followed you?" Mal asked them.

"Yep" Jay said.

"And your dad was about to come in so it took you two wishes to get back here with Quincy along the ride?" Evie asked.

"That's about right" Carlos said.

"And he wants to come to Auradon Prep?" Ben asked.

"Well he refused at first but he's thinking it might not be so bad." Jay said

"Jay, do you not remember Quincy at all? The biggest prankster of the Isle? I use to look behind me to catch him trying to mess with me." Mal said as she remember being so mad at Quincy for stuffing that rotten egg in her favorite jacket behind her. She tried to chase after him but he was always to fast for her.

"And he would get so mad he throws a tantrum every once in a while." Evie reminded him.

"We know" They said.

"You see where I'm getting at? I don't think it's a good idea for the son of a woman with anger issues to be a student here." Mal said.

"Hey, I'm still here you know." Quincy said, a little ticked off and the group turned to him for a sec.

"Listen, I know he's crazy but there are times when he's not, so why can't we give him a chance to change?" Jay said.

"He's right, Mal. If I didn't give you a chance, we wouldn't be together and I wouldn't be with the most beautiful girl I've ever known." Ben said when he took her hand into his own.

Mal blushed at that and smiled a little. He is right though, she and her friends wouldn't have a normal life if Ben didn't believe in second chances. So she decides to suck it up and deal with having their red headed friend at Auradon.

"Ok, I get it, everyone deserves a chance." Mal said.

"Good, then while I still have time before my meeting, why don't we show him around?" Ben suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, you gonna be ok here by yourself, Jay?" Mal asked for Indian friend when she turned to him.

"Don't you worry about me, I'm fine here, and the bonus is that I get a couple days off from classes." He said proudly

"Then I'll just bring you back something to eat later?" Carlos asked Jay.

"Yeah, Its Taco Tuesday so don't forget." Jay said when he remembers what they're serving in the cafeteria. He always loves Taco Tuesdays, sometimes he takes more than everyone in Auradon Prep.

"What about for breakfast? Aren't you gonna be hungry later?" Mal asks him.

"Actually, Audrey got that covered." Jay said as he pulled some small cereal boxes from his drawer in his night stand and a carton of milk from their small refrigerator. "I asked if she can me these from the cafeteria before y'all helped me back to my room yesterday."

"Lucky for you, huh?" Mal asks while smirking.

"Yeah, she digs me." Jay said while smirking. Mal thought if Audrey would do anything for him because she might have a crush on him, even Evie when she and Mal shared a look then giggled.

Confused about what's going on, Quincy chokes in his fist to get everyone's attention. "Umm, can we just move on to whatever? Cause I'm getting anxious and I think I can smell feathers from here." He says as he's pointing out to Jay's bracelet.

"Feathers?" Ben asks.

"I'll tell you later." Mal said. Then she looks at Quincy and says, "So you ready for that tour?"

"Well if that's what we're doing then let's do this." He says.

"Ok, then off we go, see ya Jay." Evie said.

With Quincy following them, Mal, Ben, Evie, Carlos and Chad (after he got out of the bathroom) lead the way and begins his journey through the world of Auradon (or at least the school).

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:** So Quincy gets a look at what this new place's all about and will have challenges in his way. Like new friends, or possibly new enemies? And what new activities will he decide to do? Stay tuned for the next chapter and have a wicked day.


	7. Chapter 6: The Tour

**Author's Note:** So you might notice someone from Uma's pirate gang will be in this chapter and a party that happened in The Isle of the Lost so keep an sharp eye on them.

* * *

 

Chapter 6: The Tour

"Welcome to Auradon Prep, as you may know, I'm Ben, student and the new king of Auradon." Ben announced to Quincy as they began the tour of the school with the three VKs and Chad behind them. They were at the front where the statue that turned from man to beast is where the first four VKs were introduced at. Quincy had his left eyebrow raised at Ben confused about one thing.

"If your king, then why are still in school?" Quincy asked.

"Well I maybe king now, but I still need to school to gain some more knowledge about my kingdom. It helps when I'm taking full responsibility of my people." Ben explained.

"Sounds dumb to me, if I was king, I would've quit school a long time ago. It might happen since I'm a prince already." Quincy said as he daydreamed for a second about being king in a big castle.

"Technically, you're not really a prince in Auradon, neither does your mom as queen." Chad explained to Quincy who faced to with an angry stare.

"Did I ask you? Cause I don't remember asking you nothing about me or my mom." Quincy said angrily.

"I was just saying-

"Don't bother, pretty boy, I wish you would say something cause I would love to beat your-

Mal stepped in between them with her hands separating them. "Stop it now, both of you, especially you Quincy." She says as she gives him a warning stare.

Knowing Mal, Quincy backs down and scoffs while crossing his arms then says, "He started it."He says in a low voice while looking at another direction. Carlos and Evie stood in shock of what just happened and Ben cleared his throat to cease the tension.

"Ok, so moving on." He says as he leading the group towards the building. "Before the school was born, this use to be my dad's old castle for the last 300 years at least and after he was king, he then decided to turn it into a place where the next generation will need education because knowledge is power, like my mom use to tell me when helped me with my reading."

"Huh, that's different from what my mom use to say, also louder I'm guessing." Quincy said.

Ben stopped and faced the statue that was in front then clapped his hands. The statue then morph from man to beast, making Quincy screamed and goes into a fighting stance.

"Wha-, what in the-, What's going on here?!" Quincy asked frightened.

Carlos went to Quincy and calmed him by lowering his arm then explains, "Relax, Beast made his statue turns between man and beast to show us anything's possible. Ain't that right, Ben?" Carlos said.

"That's right, Carlos." Ben said then he walked up to Quincy seeing if he's alright.

"Don't worry, you're not the first person to be scared." Ben reassured.

"What? I wasn't scared, I was just…excited, yeah that's it." Quincy lied.

"Trust me, it's ok, plus Carlos over there jumped into Jay's arms when he got scared." Ben said trying to make him feel better. Mal, Evie and Chad chuckled at Carlos while he was embarrassed.

"Dude, what gives? You didn't have to mention that." Carlos said while blushing. Quincy also laughed at him, making him feel so much better.

"You jumped in his arms? I always knew you're chicken, hahahaha!" Quincy laughed.

"I wished we had that on video, haha." Mal said as she and Evie were still laughing. Even Ben laughed in secret, but remembering he still has to show Quincy around, he told everyone to be cool.

"Alright, it's time for the inside tour, if you follow me." He tells Quincy as he began to walk towards to doors with everyone behind him.

"I've never noticed how cute he is as a tour guide, hehehe." Mal told Evie then she giggled with her, which made Quincy roll his eyes then says to himself, "Am I really gonna have to listen to that the whole time? Kill me now." He says as they walk inside.

* * *

 

The group of five are now inside the building with two rows of stairs on each side.

"Right now, were seeing two staircases which leads to the dorm rooms, but I bet you knew about that already." Ben said as he was staying about their first encounter with each other.

"You bet, beast junior, and I also didn't have a hair dryer on me since I came here so my hair doesn't look a hundred percent but I managed." Quincy stated. His mom would always use a hair dryer on his long red hair since he was young and she does it like a professional since she owns her own hair salon.

"Well if you're interested, I'll have one sent to your dorm room." Ben said to make him feel at home, since he loves being generous.

Quincy's eyes went wide for a sec then tells him, "Huh, I never had mine own before, my mom always thinks I would break it, which is why she insists on doing it herself since she has her own hair salon."

"She does?" Chad asked.

"Oh yeah, my mom would just leave me there to let her do my hair." Mal said.

"My mom too, but always tells his mom to do it perfectly, almost making her ticked off." Evie said.

"Every time my mom goes to her hair appointments there, she sticks a bunch of chores on me and expects to have them done by the time she gets back home." Carlos said.

"Wow, so she does yours all the time?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, she would always tell me princes always look their best everyday, but she never teaches me how to do my own hair because she also tells me that she's the only one with the magic touch." Quincy said, feeling annoyed about his mother thinking she's better than him.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Ben said.

This feels weird to Quincy, someone showing him compassion. No one back on the isle has ever done that for him, probably because of his pranks but that's the way it works. He shook off the feeling and cleared his throat.

"No big deal, now aren't we on a tour or is someone bringing tissues?" Quincy asked.

Getting that he wants to move on, Ben now says, "Right, so let's move on to the Locker area." He then leads Quincy and the others to the other side of the school.

* * *

 

The group went out through a door and outside was green tables and chairs in a row with with a few students sitting and talking and lockers on each sides on the door they just walked. through.

"This is where students come to put their stuff in during the day. They also come here to sit at the tables that are placed here to chat or take breaks." Ben said.

"Like between classes and stuff?" Quincy asked.

"Correct, and there's also big tables with seats connected to them, plus this yard's one of the perfect places to have a picnic."

"Is that like another saying for picking a lock?" Quincy asked. Chad has his "Huh?" Look on his face while the three VKs have dull expressions on they're faces.

Ben laughed a little then explains, "It's actually like lunch except on a blanket with food packed in a basket."

"Oh, nothing like that where I'm from." Quincy said.

Ben now leads the group to another room, then opens the door now seeing furniture, some desks, and a shelf.

"This is Student Lounge where student also hanging to study, read, or hang out." Ben said.

"You'll be seeing me doing 1 out of 3." Quincy said.

Getting the idea what he means be that, Ben informs him, "Well, you would need to study at least for your classes, and I'll hand them to you as soon as the tours over and we have breakfast. We just need to talk to the Headmistress about your schedule."

"Headmistress? Who's that?" Quincy asks.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mal said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see." Evie said.

"Ok, next we'll take you through some of the classes down the hallway." Ben said.

"Whoopee." Quincy said sarcastically.

* * *

 

Ben and the others are now in the hallway with classes on each of their sides.

"This are some of the classrooms you might be in, like Science and Math. You might even have Art class." Ben said.

"Do y'all have a prank class cause I can definitely pass that, hahaha." Quincy said

"Sorry, we don't, but I like your enthusiasm." Ben said.

"It's happens when I get really excited about messing with people." Quincy said to him.

"Well you should that it get you in trouble if you pull pranks on anyone here." Ben said.

"And I'm supposed to worry about that?" Quincy asked.

"Yeah, because if you get trouble, you'll be sent back to the island." Carlos informs him.

"Seriously? Ugh, dang, so much for fun." Quincy sulked.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of fun stuff to do here, you just have to find what it is." Ben said.

"Like what?"

"Like Tourney"

"What's that?"

"Glad you asked, because that's where we're going next." Ben said as he leads the group to another part of the school.

* * *

 

The Tourney field is the next destination of the tour as Ben and the gang stopped by the stands.

"This is the Tourney field, where we practice for our games against other schools, we do this every fall semester and use our skills and strategies while were trying to beat our opponents, but we never won until Jay came along. He's our best player, he even got Carlos for his brains out there, it's something our coach tells us about like the team's are all body parts put together." Ben informs Quincy.

"Wait, so the white haired scaredy cat actually does something like this?" Quincy said while pointing to Carlos.

"That's what you got out of it?" Carlos said.

Quincy scoffs and says, "No, it's one of the main things I've got, duh."

"Of course it is."

"What did you expect, that I'm not surprised? Please I wasn't surprised that time when Gil knocked you down with one finger and he was smaller than his brothers." The Gaston twins tools something that Carlos invented and he tried to get it back but their little brother Gil pushed him to the ground with one finger and all three of them pointed and laughed at him then dropped his invention to the ground, causing it to shatter into pieces.

"You don't have to remind me, no one from the isle ever forgot that."

Ben cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and all eyes were on him. "So anyways, this could be one of the fun things you could do here."

"Do you get to hit people?" Quincy asked hopefully.

"Actually, we do get to tackle our rivals." Ben answers him.

"Hmm, I'll sure be thinking about that, haha" Quincy laughed thinking he could get into hurting people.

"Uhh, please don’t" Chad said nervously thinking it could be a disaster with him on the team.

"Why, you scared of me?" Quincy said to Chad.

"Pfft, don't be ridiculous." He said

"By the way, speaking about Jay, what happened to him? He's got this white thing around his ankle and those two were carrying him back on the island." Quincy said pointing to Carlos and Chad.

"He got injuries yesterday during Tourney practice, so he wears that cast to heal but it'll be at a week before he can play again." Evie informs Quincy.

"And they have a game on Friday." Mal added

"Woah, but isn't he your best player? Cause then that means you're doomed." Quincy said.

"Yeah and if we don't win, we won't get to the playoffs." Chad also added.

"Then you're not just doomed, you're royally screwed."

"That's another way of putting it, but we'll figure it out, now let move to our next stop." Ben says as he leads the group from the field, with Ben wondering what were they're gonna do about Friday.

* * *

 

They're now inside the auditorium, with the stage and tables are placed.

"This is the Auditorium, where we have some of our events like parties and talent shows, we recently had our Neon Lights Ball." Ben said.

"Huh, the last party I've been to was at Carlos' place at Hell Hall." Quincy said. The party that happened was the one Mal hosted at Carlos' house. Quincy was for once not pranking anyone that night.

"It didn't end well for me, but that was also the night me and Carlos became close friends." Evie said while smiling at Carlos.

"And I'll never forget it." Carlos said smiling at Evie.

"What happened there?" Chad asked

"Umm, that's a story for another time." Evie said.

Quincy noticed the stage in front of him, then walked to it.

"What's this?" Quincy asked.

Ben answers, "That's a stage, where we have performances like students showing off their talents like singing, dancing and other things."

"Really? Yeah I don't do singing, so you won't be seeing me up there." Quincy said

"You mean because you can't?" Carlos said while smirking making Quincy blush. The last time he tried to sing, he was 12 years old and sounded off key and too high-voiced. Everyone laughed at him, making him mad and started to throw rocks at them, making everyone run and dodge with some getting hit hard.

"Noooo, I…just wasn't ready that day, that's all." Quincy lied.

"I'm sure you have other talents to shared." Ben said

"Still a no on those talent shows, I'll tell ya."

"No problem, but we have our last place to end our tour, which is in the cafeteria for breakfast." Ben said with a smile.

"Finally, I'm getting some grub." Chad said as his stomach growls.

"Yeah, they serving pancakes today." Carlos said

"Pancakes?" Quincy asked.

"You'll see, alright lets go." Mal said as they were moving out to eat some food.

"Trust us, you like it." Evie assures Quincy.

"If you say so." Quincy said still unsure, wondering if he's gonna enjoy this or regret it.

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:** Well that was some tour Quincy had and more stuff from the past came to light. Will Quincy feel like he belongs at Auradon? What will he do to make the school accept him? And will he have a love for pancakes? More answers will be revealed in the next chapter so stay tuned and have a wicked day!


	8. Chapter 7: Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:** Shippings in this chapter, guess who they are and Quincy's got some jokes also.

* * *

 

Chapter 7: Meet and Greet

It's time for breakfast and Ben came in through the open doors with Mal, Evie, Carlos, Chad and Quincy and stared in awe. Students were in line wanting to get their hands on the food they see in front of them. Scrambled eggs, bacon, apples, bananas, milk, orange juice, sausages, bagels, hash browns and the main dish, pancakes.

"Man, those pancakes look so good right now." Carlos said

"They sure are and I'm calling first dibs." Chad said then running to the line.

"Not before me!" Carlos said taking off after Chad.

Quincy stood there looking crazy at the two dashing off and wondered if food really made them psycho.

"They're that excited over food?" Quincy asked the remaining group.

"Yeah and I'm not surprised since pancakes are involved." Mal said.

"We better go get some before they're all gone."Ben said taking Mal's hand into his own.

"Sounds like a plan." She said while staring at him sweetly. The four of them walked to the line that's now short and right behind the two Tourney players who just can't wait to get two of everything.

"I still don't get what the big deal is, it's just some food." Quincy said as he got a tray.

"Just take some food and try it out, and you'll know why, especially the pancakes." Evie assures him.

Quincy listened to her advice and started with 3 pancakes, a bagel, 2 slices of bacon, and a carton a milk.

"Our other friends got a table for us to sit at, so we're gonna introduce you to them." Evie tells Quincy.

"Other friends? You guys are really popular here, aren't ya?" Quincy said.

"I wouldn't say that."

At a big rectangle table sat Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, Jordan, Freddie, Ally and Doug. As the group of 6 are close to the table, Quincy noticed someone familiar at the table and when he got closer, he almost dropped his try when he got a close look at the girl with the tiny top hat and pigtails.

"Freddie?!" He shouted, making her and everyone at the table look at his direction with wide eyes staring at the mysterious new kid. "You've been here this whole time?! Everyone was wondering where you been, even your dad was worrying about why you weren't there watching his shop."

Freddie was really shocked to see the red-headed boy here in the cafeteria, wondering how he got here and why.

"The real question is what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"You know this guy?" Lonnie asked her.

"Unfortunately." Freddie answered.

"Guys, this is Quincy, and he's gonna be our new student." Ben said.

"Seriously, the prince of pranks is gonna attend here? You better hope he doesn't fill your hands with whipped cream." Freddie says to everyone.

"Ok, for real, who is this guy?" Jordan asked Freddie.

"I think you know his mom, the Queen of Hearts." Freddie says making everyone on the table gasp, even Ally.

Ally then spoke up, "You're the Queen of Hearts' son?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Quincy said wondering where Ally was getting at.

"You see, my mom's Alice, you know, the one who visit Wonderland that one time." Ally says to him, being a little nervous since she's talking to the son of her mom's enemy.

"Oh yeah, I thought you looked like someone my mom ran into." Quincy said as he got closer to her, giving her an up and down look, "By the way, you look exactly like your mom."

Ally looked surprised at that comment she received and says, "Oh, why thank you, some people say I do."

"That wasn't a compliment, I was just pointing it out." Quincy says.

"Oh, still, thanks for noticing." Ally said, feeling a little silly.

"Whatevs, so where do I sat at?" Said Quincy.

"Right here across from Ally." Mal said, patting a seat between her and Evie. Quincy made his way to the seat and sat down with his food in front of him, still not sure about it. On the table sat on one side is Ben, Mal, Quincy, Evie, Doug and Carlos. On the other side is Lonnie, Chad, Audrey, Jordan, Freddie, Ally and Jane, all eating the food that they grabbed, with Chad and Carlos almost finishing theirs up. Ally noticed Quincy still hasn't eaten anything yet and that concerns her.

"Something wrong? You don't like pancakes?" She asked

"I just never seen anything like this growing up." Quincy answered.

"I get the feeling, it's all new to you but that doesn't mean you can't be curious to try new things cause trust me, curiosity can get to you deep, like my mother when she followed the White Rabbit down the hole." Ally advised.

"Hmm…" Quincy stared and was like "it can't get any worse" and started to pick up his pancake with one hand.

"Oh you have to use a fork and knife for that, like this." Ally said as she demonstrates how to cut his pancakes by cutting her own. Quincy followed her example while the gang watches.

"Next, you pour the syrup." She said as she also hands him a bottle of syrup then Quincy pours it all over his pancakes.

"Lastly, the best part, you now eat it." Ally said watching him as he picked up his fork. Everyone watches as Quincy forks up a piece and slowly puts it in his mouth. At first, he chews slowly, then after he swallows it, his eyes went wide.

"Mmm." He moaned. He then took another piece in and chews it faster this time and the piece after that, and again and again, he keeps on eating his pancakes in delight with a smile on his face. Everyone at the table giggled at Quincy's reaction to his eating habits knowing he likes his food. All of a sudden, he put more in his mouth than he should and started to choke a bit with his eyes wide open. Ally opened his milk carton for him and handed to him.

"It'll help you swallow it down." She said then Quincy took it and downed some of it into his mouth. The milk washed the pancakes down his throats and he was relieved. He cleared his throat after that.

"Guess I got carried away, hehe." He said.

"Maybe it's you like those pancakes a bit too much." Jordan said with a smirk.

"Who wouldn't? Those were the best things I ever had in my entire life. Now I see what the big deal's all about. Guess Jay was right after all." Quincy said

"How is he anyways?" Audrey asks when she noticed Jay wasn't with them.

"He's doing good, he's even having the cereal you got for him, Audrey." Mal said.

Something popped up in Quincy's mind as he remembers about what everyone was saying about Audrey that made him wonder.

"Wait a minute, you're Audrey?" Quincy asks her.

"Why yes, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty is who I am." Audrey introduced herself.

"That I didn't know and also, are you Jay's girlfriend?" Quincy asked her.

Audrey blushed at the question, "Did he tell you that, cause that's not true." She insisted.

"He sure made it sound like you are." Quincy said with a smirk.

"We're just friends and he's the one with the crush on me."

"I guess I can tell why he has the hots for you, hahaha." Quincy laughed, making Audrey blush even more.

"Oh, stop teasing her, red, besides there's two other people who like each other." Freddie said, looking at Carlos and Jane who sat across from each other and blushed at the same time.

"We're just friends, nothing more." Jane said.

"And I don't like Jane that way anyways." Carlos said.

"Jane?" Quincy asked when he looks at her.

"Fairy Godmother's daughter." Evie informed Quincy.

"Like Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo, that Fairy Godmother?" Quincy asks

"The same one."

"And she likes Carlos? She can do better way better to be honest." Quincy said trying to get Carlos to reveal the truth about his feelings for Jane.

Carlos was offended by that statement and told him, "Hey, what makes you think I'm not good enough for her?"

"Ha, so you do like her." Quincy smirked, knowing he fell for that.

"Wha- no, you're just trying to trick me." Carlos said while blushing.

"Hahaha, man too easy, hahaha." Quincy laughed.

"Nice one." Jordan said.

Quincy gave Jordan a high five, liking her already today. "It's my thing, been doing that to Zevon since I found out about his crush on Mal." When Quincy was 10 he was strolling through the isle and found Zevon carving on a piece of old wood, "Zevon + Mal" with a heart around it. He caught him red-handed, and Zevon was begging him not to say anything to anyone. So Quincy kept on dropping hints to all the VKs to make it more interesting and he was enjoying himself.

"I remember when we were 10, he use to follow me around and I would make him do what I want, it was fun for a while but I really wasn't interested so I broke things off." Mal said.

"He probably still likes you, even if he won't admit. I know I make boys never forget about me from a distance, haha." Jordan said.

"I like you already, who are you anyway?" Quincy asked.

"You heard of Genie? I'm Jordan, his daughter."She said as she held her hand to him and Quincy accepts it and they both shaked.

"I think you and I are gonna be good friends." Quincy said.

"Right back at ya." Jordan said.

Quincy faced the last girl on the table and immediately knows who her parents are.

"You're Mulan's daughter, right?" Quincy asked.

"Yes, Lonnie's my name, how did you know?" She asked.

Quincy didn't want to point the obvious and just told her, "Lucky guess."

"Hey, so we're still on for our lunch date?" Doug asks Evie.

"Oh definitely, my little dwarf." Evie flirted. Both her and Doug giggled at her nickname for him.

Quincy noticed this and forgot the boy with glasses was here before he and his group came.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend? He doesn't look like a prince." Quincy stated.

"Doesn't matter, I still like him, no matter what my mom thinks." Evie said knowing her mom wouldn't above a non-prince.

"Let me guess? She don't know, does she?" Quincy said smirking.

"Not really, but that's because she would really get mad if she finds out I'm dating Dopey's son."

This caught Quincy off guard by what she said. That Evie was seeing the son of one of her mom's enemies.

"He's Dopey's son? His dad's the same guy who can't speak? Woah, she would really be mad at you."

"Now you see why." Evie said.

"I'm Doug by the way." Doug introduces himself.

"Yeah sure, like I asked, but hope you don't die. The Evil Queen was a real witch back then, at least from what I heard." Said Quincy.

"Don't scare him." Evie tells him.

"I'm not scared." Said Doug nervously.

"Oh whatever, it's not like she'll come here." Quincy said as he bites down on a bacon, savoring the taste.

"He's right, we're all safe now." Ben said then everyone continue to eat their breakfast.

* * *

 

It was almost time for class so everyone finished they're food and made their made out. The AK girls went one way with Freddie while the VKs plus Ben, Chad, and Doug went the other. Chad and Carlos went a different direction since they both have the same class. Doug gave Evie a peck on the cheek before going down a different hallway. Ben and Mal were holding hands on the way to her and Evie's class and when they got there, they gave each other a peck on the lips before saying goodbye which leaves Ben and Quincy alone together.

"So where we off to?" Quincy asked Ben as they're walking.

"The Headmistress' office, for your class schedule." Ben tells him.

"Oh right, I forgot about that, who is she anyway? Everyone's being secretive about it and it's annoying."

"Don't worry, you'll meet her right now." Ben said when they both stop in front of her door and he started to knock on it.

"Come on in, please." A voice said.

The duo went inside to find a certain you-know-who at her desk writing on her paper. She looked up to see Ben and another boy she doesn't recognize. "Oh, Hi Ben, didn't expect to see you here today."

"My meeting got delayed, but I was wondering if you can help with a new student from the Isle of the Lost, he came here on accident and wishes to come here and get a fresh start." Ben tells her.

"Oh, well there's always room for another one."

After seeing something familiar about the Headmistress, Quincy asks her, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Maybe after I introduce myself, you will." She said. "I'm Fairy Godmother."

When Quincy heard this, his eyes went wide with shock. "Well this day keeps on getting interesting."

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:** That was an interesting breakfast and with Quincy meeting new friends, plus finding out Fairy Godmother is the Headmistress of Auradon Prep. Will he ask about magic? Will he be interested in a activity? Will he, Ally and Jordan become BFFs? Find out on the next chapter next time and have a Wicked Day.


	9. Chapter 8: Enrollment

Author's Note: so you might recognize a certain DC show that Quincy will watch, so look out for that, lol

* * *

 

Chapter 8: Enrollment

As Ben and Quincy were seated, Fairy Godmother was on her computer putting down classes on Quincy's schedule.

After a while, Quincy finally spoke, "You're the Fairy Godmother? Like the one who got Cinderella to the ball?"

"Why yes, I am but I don't wanna brag about the past." Fairy Godmother said.

"I would've, I mean being an all powerful fairy is really something to be proud of, not to mention having a magic wand by your side."

"Oh, your wonderful, but I really don't use magic anymore, in fact no one's using magic in the last 20 years."

Confused, Quincy asks, "What do you mean by that? You don't have magic here or something?"

Ben explains to him, "We do, it's just when my parents were King and Queen of Auradon, they banned most of the magic from being used except some we do need, to show the next generation to rely on their own skills and talents without it."

"I'm also in charge of overseeing how much magic is used." Fairy Godmother added.

He was actually surprised about the whole "No Magic Allowed" policy and wondered about one thing.

"So that also means you don't have like a magic class here?"

"Not really, we just have classes like Home Economics, Music, Art, those kind of classes." Fairy Godmother informed.

"Wow, this place is really not what I thought it'll be." Quincy said.

"You'll learn to love it here, I'm sure of it. Your friends from your home enjoys it here, although it took some time to get use to this place."

"By the way, I met Jane earlier, she's well…nice is the word, right?" Quincy said.

"You met my daughter? She's something isn't she? My proud and joy, I couldn't even think about a world without her in my life." Fairy Godmother said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's something alright."

The printer was on and is now printing out Quincy's schedule. After the copy was made, Fairy Godmother picked it up and hand it to him. He looked it over and noticed something strange about one of the classes he has.

"Remedial Goodness? You're kidding right?" Quincy asked her.

"All children from the Isle of the Lost has to take it as part of the program, but don't worry, I'm sure your teacher will go easy on you." Fairy Godmother said as she winked at Ben who chuckled, getting what she was doing.

Quincy noticed it and was confused again by it, "What was that?"

"Oh you'll find out tomorrow, but today since you're still settling in, why don't you take the day to go around and explore a bit or I have a dorm room for you to stay in."

"Mmm, I think I'll just crash in my dorm room, I think I had enough excitement for now."

"Of course, Ben, would you mind showing him to his room? I think you might be familiar with it." Fairy Godmother hands him the room number she wrote down on a small piece of paper and when he saw it, he actually knows that room, more particularly who stay in that room. Ben was worried I might be trouble but he hoped for the best.

"Sure, Headmistress, follow me Quincy." Ben said when he got up and lead Quincy out of the office.

* * *

 

In a hallway on the second floor, Ben stopped at a door with Quincy behind and opened it for him. Quincy went in first and looked around the place. It was identical to Jay and Carlos' room except it looked like someone else lives here. Quincy had hoped he would a room to himself but doesn't look like it.

"Umm, is this the right room? It kinda looks like it's taken."

"Actually, you're sharing a room with someone, but you already know this person." Ben said.

"I do?" Quincy said.

"It's Chad."

"What?!" Quincy exclaimed, "You mean I'm sharing this room with Glass Slipper Jr.?! I would've prefer Jay and Carlos as roommates!"

"I'm sorry but it doesn't work like that, dorms are up to two people per room only, but think of it as trying to make a new friend, he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Ugh, we don't have anything in common, I'm awesome and he's a wimp."

"That's what you think now, but once you and him start hanging out, you'll see what I'm talking about. There's this saying, "You can't judge a book by its cover" because if you do then you won't know what you're missing." Ben said. Quincy had no choice but to room with Chad, he had no choice, so he just has to go with it.

"Fine, I guess it cant get any worse." Quincy said.

"Great, well if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."

"I'm the son of the Queen of Hearts, what do I got to be afraid of?" Quincy asked.

"Ok then, have a great day." Ben said as he walks out the door and closes it.

This was all new for Quincy, with the new land, new school, new room and possible new friends. "How can I do this?" He wondered what life would be like now that he doesn't have to obey his mother anymore and that he can't do his pranks without getting into real trouble. He turns to the TV on the wall and he's thinking, "Is there anything good on tv?". Quincy spots the remotes by the nightstand between his and Chad's bed and picks it up to turn it on. The screen shows a man in a red suit with a yellow lighting symbol on his chest fighting a guy with a gun that shoots a freezing ray. Quincy became interested as he sees the man in red uses his super speed to fight back and decides to sit down on his bed and enjoy the show.

"Hmm, this might not be so bad."

* * *

 

**1 hour later**

Chad was walking down the hallway to his room since he has a free period and decides to use his time to take a nap before his next class.

"Finally, I can use my sweet time to sleep away my problems."

Just when Chad opens the door thinking he'll be alone, he finds out his room's not completely empty as he sees a familiar red-headed boy who turns to him.

"Oh, I didn't think you be back so early." Quincy said.

"Oh great, just when I thought I'm through with my problems this morning," he says in his head and then asks Quincy aloud, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Actually, the correct term is our room." He said.

"What are talking about?"

"Ben took me here, said I'm your roommate from now on and that we should be, what's the word, friends?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Well don't blame me, your mom's fairy godmother was the one who assigned me this room."

"Whatever, just don't wake me up from my nap." Chad said as he walks to his bed, kicked his shoes off and lays back side on his bed. He started to close his eyes and started to snore softly.

"Whatever, Prince Charming." Quincy whispers and turns his attention back to the tv.

"Hmm, where can I get a suit like that? Love the color."

**40 minutes later**

Sounds of fighting was made as it's waking up Chad from his sleep. He starts to stir and sees that the sounds came from the tv and Quincy was still watching it while being intrigued. This got Chad a bit annoyed and started to talk to Quincy, "Hey, I said not to wake me up."

"Well duh, it was the tv, not me so I don't know what your upset about." Quincy said.

"You could it turn it down."

"You could put a sock in it."

"Oh yeah, well-

Chad's phone being to buzz an alarming sound and he stop to noise then checked the time on it.

"Ugh, I have science in 15 minutes."

"Sounds like you better go then." Quincy said with his smirk and waves his back hand to the door back and forth.

"Something we both agreed on for once, dealing with Mr. Deley's better than being here with you right now." Chad said then gets up to put his shoes on, grabbed his backpack and heads for the door.

"Now hurry up or you'll turn into a pumpkin, hahaha." Quincy laughed as the irritated Chad closed the door behind him. He goes back to watching tv, thinking about maybe seeing Jay and his broken sprained ankle.

"Maybe after this episode, I think."

**30 minutes later**

In his room, Jay was playing video games, trying to kill zombies before they kill him.

"Die, zombie scum!" Jay shouts. His door began to open with Quincy coming in and seeing what was happening with the son of Jafar. He's confused when he sees Jay playing with a controller and wonders how he makes that guy on the screen move and shoot at those ugly people.

"This is unusual." Quincy said.

"Hey, whatchu doing here?" Jay asks him while his eyes are glued to the screen.

"I was watching some show, got interested, then Chad came in and took a nap but woke up faster than Sleeping Beauty did and left."

Chad's name got Jay's attention and faces Quincy with a questionable look.

"What did you mean by Chad came in?" Jay asks.

"Oh, Fairy Godmother put me in Chad's room, we couldn't stand each other when he came in on his free period. I don't think it's gonna work out, you know?"

"You two are just gonna have to work things out, you might even bond with one another."

"Yeah, yeah I already got that speech from King Little Beast, now are you gonna show how to play that thing?" Quincy asks as he sat by Jay and took his controller, much to his annoyance.

"Jeez, next time just ask, and just listen to me the whole time."

"No promises, now tell me."

Jay sighs at his impatience and starts giving him instructions to play the game.

"Use the arrows to move and the red button to shoots." Jay instructs Quincy as he does listen to him by moving around and starts shooting the zombies on sight while running away. Quincys so excited that he rapid fires his opponents to the ground and and made it through the level. Quincy waves his hands in the air and shoots, "Woohoo, Yeah! I'm King of the world!" And does a little dance that made Jay laugh. Jay looked at the time on his clock and it shows 11:55.

"It's almost lunchtime." Jay said.

"Lunch? Good, I'm starving, if breakfast was that good, then I can't wait to sink my teeth into whatever they've got." Quincy said.

"It's Taco Tuesday, Carlos said he's gonna bring me up some."

"Don't know what that is, but I'll bet I might like it." Quincy said then makes his way to the door.

"Wait, if you see Carlos, can you let him know I'm waiting?"

" ** _If_** I see him." He said specifically and closes the door behind him.

"He's gonna be a handful, I just know it." Jay then went back to his game to beat the next level.

* * *

 

In the cafeteria, Quincy's already in line with his tray filled with two tacos, a bottle of fruit punch, and a bag of Doritos. He got out of line and wonders where to sit at. He can feel some eyes on him since he's the new kid which is making him anxious to sit down somewhere. "Where can sit at so they'll stop looking at me?" He thoughts.

Ally was eating her lunch at a table with Jordan and Chad when she saw Quincy looking around, guessing he needs a table to sit at. She started to wave her hand to get his attention.

"Yoo-hoo, over here!" She said and Quincy looked at her direction. He also notice Chad next to her and almost didn't went but has no choice since he's desperate to sit.

"Well, it can't get worse." He said when he makes his way to the table. Chad turns to see who Ally's waving and immediately thought, "Seriously?"

Quincy sat down, relieved that can now eat in peace and started to chow down on his first taco.

"Mmm, not half bad." He said with some of it still in his mouth. "But I don't think I like the black beans in it."

"Me too, that's why I just picked them off." Jordan tells him, pointing to the black beans on one of her napkins.

"Good advice, Jordie." Quincy said as he does what she mentioned.

"Jordie? Is that my nickname?" She asks.

"Sure, why not? Your kinda cool, a little sassier than the others AKs around here and I like your style."

"Thanks, I like your hair, it's as good as mine."

"She's right, it's so red and long, quite beautiful might I add." Ally said.

"You can thank my mom for that, for owning a hair salon and all that?" Quincy said.

"Your mom's a hair stylist?" Jordan asked in shock.

"I didn't take her as someone who knew about hair." Ally said.

"You gotta survive on the Isle somehow." Quincy said to them.

"So she taught you how to do your hair?" Ally ask him.

"Not so much, unfortunately." He said.

"Yeah, she prefers doing it for him all the time, saying he'll mess it up." Chad said, jumping into the conversation.

The girls were surprised by that statement and are already sorry for him, but Quincy didn't want Chad to say all that m, but the Cheshire Cat's out of the bag now.

"Wow, she's that stingy?" Jordan asks him.

"Yeah but what can you do? She practically runs my life, with her trying to make me act like a prince and gets mad at me when I mess one little thing up and puts me outside the entire night to sleep on the ground." The Queen of Hearts was always a short-tempered woman and has zero patience, which makes Quincy scared of her half the time.

"For real? Who does that to a kid?" Jordan was furious for what happened to him and wishes she could talk some sense into his mother.

"She told me once it's to make me a tougher prince for when we take over Auradon. She always expects me to be perfect and to not be a wuss." Quincy can almost feel tears trying to come out but he didn't want the AKs to see him cry so he held them back. Even Chad feels bad for the boy, thinking maybe he's being too hard on him. Chad places his hand on top of Quincy's back, making him face Chad with a confused look.

"Your mom's not gonna bully you anymore, now that you're here." Chad assures him.

"Oh…well I sure hope so, heh." Quincy said. He then sees Carlos passing them and tries to get his attention.

"Hey, dog boy!" Quincy shouts to him. Carlos turns to see Quincy yelling at him like a maniac. He walks towards him, feeling embarrassed and has red all over his face.

"I wish you stop calling me that."

"Not gonna happen." Quincy said with a smirk.

"What do you want?"

"Jay told me to tell you he's been waiting for his tacos, he's lucky I see you right now."

"I know, that's why I got I got this in my hand." Carlos holds up a brown bag with tacos in it so Quincy can see for himself.

"Oh, well I did my part, by the way mind if I tag along?" Quincy asks Carlos.

"Why would I?" Carlos said sarcastically.

"Perfect, lets go." Quincy said as he finishes his tacos and takes his drink and chips from his tray and starts to get up.

"You're leaving now?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling tired, I'll just...see you around, I guess." Quincy said last as he walks off with the white-haired teenager, leaving Ally, Chad and Jordan behind.

"Oh I just feel bad for poor Quincy." Ally said with worried.

"Yeah, did you noticed he looked a bit uncomfortable when he was telling us about his life?" Jordan asks them.

"Maybe he doesn't usually share his feeling with others."

"Well he did live on the Isle of the Lost, of course he doesn't talk about how he feels." Chad stated.

"But he doesn't have to hide his feeling from us, we're the good guys." Ally said.

"It's all new for him, it's gonna take time before he gets used to us." Jordan said.

"But what can we do?" Ally asks.

Jordan starts to think while her arms are crossed and her eyes are closed. An imaginary light bulb lite up and she opened her eyes with a smile. "I've got it, we'll invite him out to hang with us at the Tourney field during the team practice."

"Oh brilliant idea, Jordan, or better yet, Chad can do it since he lives with him now." Ally suggested, making Chad face her with wide eyes.

"Why me?" Chad asks.

"Are you deaf or something? You have to invite him since you guys are roommates." Jordan said.

"But what if he doesn't want to?"

"Just give a try, Chad, who knows? He might say yes." Ally said.

Chad knew that they're right, and he hated that they are, so he had to suck up and just simply ask him. "Ugh, fine but don't expect much."

"Then it's settled, Ally and I and will be with the others at the stands, you just lead him to us and we'll cheer him up." Jordan tells him the plan.

"Like I said, don't expect much." ****

* * *

 

 **Author's Note:** What horror Quincy went through all those years and his new friends try to be there for him. Will Quincy be able to open up more to them? Can Chad get him to watch practice? And what will they do without Jay in the field? Find out on the next and have a Wicked Day.


End file.
